Claptrap
CL4P-TP General Purpose Robots, more commonly known as Claptraps, serve as the stewards of Pandora. They may be found in populated areas or guarding access points between different maps, but are more commonly found in need of repair. Role in Storyline Claptraps are met throughout the storyline, and are used to open the travel points between new areas. They also notify players when new missions are available, from either bounty boards or NPCs. Damaged Claptrap Rescues Despite their friendly nature, Claptraps are typically abused and used as target practice by bandits. Players are alerted to the presence of damaged robots by their moaning and complaining ("I'm leaking! Leeeaaaking!"). Talking to the Claptrap triggers a mission to find and return with a Repair Kit. Once the Claptrap is fixed, it may give a Backpack SDU on the first play-through. As an additional reward, certain Claptraps will also lead the way to hidden chests by unlocking a door or removing a concealing panel. On the second play-through, the Claptraps generally give Grenade Mods or shields. Map Unlocking Claptraps prevent travel between two different areas until proper clearance has been given, generally as the result of a pivotal main storyline mission having been completed. Most of these Claptraps simply enable a travel point, although one Claptrap controls the drawbridges separating the two halves of Rust Commons East. Claptrap's New Robot Revolution The Fyrestone Claptrap returns to play a major role along with many of his Claptrap comrades in the fourth DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. Freshly reprogrammed to become the "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin", he finds himself appalled at the treatment of his fellow Claptraps and turns to the task of sparking a "robot revolution." Quotes Beginning of the Game *"See ya next time! Hah ha! Welcome to Fyrestone! I am CL4P-TP, you may call me by my locally designated name, 'Claptrap'. Before continuing, please accept this ECHO communication device and heads-up display provided free of charge by the Dahl corporation!" *"Great! I detect that your ECHO device is fully functioning! This way, please." *"Step right up! This is the New-U station. When you use this device, your DNA profile is automatically identified and stored. Please activate the New-U station now." *"Excellent! Now that your DNA is registered, you have the best in horrific death and dismemberment insurance! Should an unfortunate fatal incident occur, you 'new you' will appear at the nearest station. Now we can head to the peaceful town of Fyrestone! Alright, let's go!" *"Wait... is that? ... Oh no, not again! Ruuuuuuunnnnnnn!" *"Are... are they gone? Whew! Those bandits really have it in for us Claptraps. Using us as target practice is not part of our programming! Aannnnnddd... open! Yes! Ooohhh!" (bangs head on the gate to Fyrestone) *"Aaah! Oh no! Aaaahhhhh!" *"Whoa! That was a doozie! You should open this storage device. There may be something inside to help against those bandits." *"Wow! That looks like it could do some damage! Okay, let's get this gate open. These controls seem to be damaged. Have no fear, I'm sure I can do it! Arrgh! This isn't working! Quick! This way! *"Attention citizen of Fyrestone! There is no cause for alarm. This new visitor has resolved the problem!" *"Now that you've selected a mission, you will notice a new icon has appeared on your Heads Up Display. That's a waypoint. The waypoint will tell you where you need to go, depending on what mission is currently active in your mission log." *"Now that we're done with all that, please follow me, and I'll open the gate for you." *"Thank you for visiting Fyrestone! Farewell traveler, and be sure to say 'hello' to all the friendly Claptraps that await you on Pandora! I shall now continue my fascinating research on the wondrous properties of sand!" Generic, Idle Quotes & Messages * "Don't forget to check out Marcus's store!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone, likely referring to the weapon shop across from the Bounty Board) * "Greetings Traveller! There are new missions available at the Fyrestone Bounty-board!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone) * "There are new bounties available in Fyrestone!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone) * "Wow! You're not dead?" * "Hey, check me out everybody! I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!" (Could be a reference to a line spoken by the character Bobby C. from the movie "Saturday Night Fever". Also, similar to the robot GIR "I'm dancing like a monkey!" in the cartoon "Invader ZIM".) * "Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Ooo, oh check me out. Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Oh, come on get down." (beatboxing) * "Yoo hoooooooooo!" * "I am the best robot. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am the best robot. Ooh, ooh, here we go!" * "Hey! Over here! I'm over heere!" * "Still haven't found the Vault?" (Can be heard from the Claptraps in Fyrestone and Jakobs Cove) * "I'm over here! * "Rrrrrgh...this isn't working!" * "Unce! Unce! I think I lost the beat... but, Unce! Unce!" (beatboxing) * "Scooter asked me to tell you about a, uh, 'little sumthin' sumthin' ' ''he needs done. You should ask him about it!" (ECHO message informing the player Scooter has quests for him.) * "Did you find the Vault yet?" * "Sure is lonely around here." Some of these quotes are available in a zip file here thanks to gearbox software Note: These audio clips are provided for personal, non-commercial use only! Damaged Claptraps * "Oh my God, I'm leaking! I think I'm leaking! Ahhhh, I'm leaking! There's oil everywhere!" (damaged) * "I can see through time..." (May be a reference to an episode of ''The Simpsons in which Lisa eats some extremely hot curry and states exactly the same thing) * "My servos... are seizing..." * "I can see... the code" Panicking Claptraps / Zed's Claptrap in New Haven * "I don't like this... this is making me nervous. Take a deep breath- I can't breathe! This is just a recording of someone breathing! It's not real! It's just making me more nervous!" * "I'm detecting a motor unit malfunction... I can't move! I'm paralyzed with fear!" * "Please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me!" * "Turning off the optics... they can't see me..." * "The traveler will protect me. The traveler will protect me." Rescued Claptraps * "Good as new, I think. Am I leaking?" (after repair) * "I'll lead the way!" (Claptrap about to unlock or open something.) * "Follow me!" (Leading you to a chest or door.) * "This way!" (Commonly said by all claptraps.) * "The box is awaiting your attention." (Chest revealed.) * "Please open the box." (Chest revealed.) * "Yeah? Well, hmph!" (emphasising a parody action of giving the finger to a bandit camp.) * "Good luck!" (Chest revealed.) Claptraps at Transitions * "Administrator Pierce has determined the Dahl Headlands to be a Class B danger zone. You may not enter until your DNA has been given adequate clearance. Attempted passage without clearance could result in death without resurrection. This would be undesirable." (Claptrap at the transition between the Arid Badlands and Dahl Headland before the player is allowed to enter the latter.) * "Downloading and analyzing your DNA record... Human status confirmed! Access to the Dahl Headland is granted. Please stand by while I activate the gate for you." (Claptrap at the transition between the Arid Badlands and Dahl Headland, 1st statement said after completing Leaving Fyrestone and the player is allowed to enter the latter area.) * "You are now free to enter the Dahl Headland! Please enjoy your relaxing stay. Interesting fact! Based on your current stress patterns, I calculate a 94.3 percent chance that you will encounter an unfortunate death experience." (Claptrap at the transition between the Arid Badlands and Dahl Headland, after opening the gate.) * "I've received proof of Mad Mel's demise! Claptraps everywhere will rejoice! Please wait while I enable access to New Haven. Aaaannnnndddd... Yes!" (Claptrap at the transition between the Dahl Headland and New Haven, said after completing Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse.) * "By order of Administrator Pierce, no one may access The Rust Commons without first filling out the proper paperwork in New Haven." (Claptrap at the transition between New Haven and Rust Commons West before the player is allowed to enter the latter.) * "Your DNA has now been granted clearance to travel within The Rust Commons! Please wait while I activate the gate." (Claptrap at the transition between New Haven and Rust Commons West, after the player is allowed to enter the latter.) * "My apologies traveler, but for your own protection, the area past this bridge has been designated a Class A danger zone. My scans show that you may not pass. Perhaps you would like to hear an accurate recounting of local rocks I have scanned!? I find them quite fascinating. See ya next time!" (Claptrap at the bridge dividing Rust Commons East, before doing Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous.) * "Searching database... Your DNA has been granted Class A clearance. Lowering bridge... Hah ha! I command thee bridge to descend!" (Claptrap lowering the bridge dividing Rust Commons East while doing Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous.) * "Oh look, it's another stinking flesh bag. Unless you have something Taylor Kobb needs to hear, you can bugger off like all your other walking shit containers." (Taylor Kobb's hacked Claptrap before being able to access the Trash Coast.) * "Without a master I have two options. I can listen to you move your disgusting meat flaps... OR... I could stick an electrode up my back panel and call it paradise. I will comply with what you need, then get out of my scan range." (Upon talking to Taylor Kobb's Claptrap to turn in Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess.) Jakobs Cove Claptrap from The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned *"Greets, misinformed zombie fodder! I am not affiliated with the Jakobs corporation, but they've hacked me to tell people like you that they would appreciate some assistance with the overwhelming situation with the living impaired. I should warn you though that they'll suck your brain out of your cranial cavity like a crappucino if you get too close. If you'd still like to help, I suggest you turn on the town's defenses, otherwise...crappucino. Toodles!" *"The turrets! They aren't activating themselves!" *Please don't chew my head. Please don't chew my head! *"Stop grinding and get those turrets up and running!" * "Phew, that was intense. I'm sure glad I'm not made of tasty flesh like you." * "Nobody move! I dropped my contact lens!" (Could possibly be a reference to The Yes Dance, in which the main dancer proclaims this) * "Hey. Hey. I pooped right where you're standing." *"Dr. Ned gave me the following awards this year; 'Most Effective Claptrap in Life-Threatening Situations', 'Hottest Performer of Mid '80s Breakdance Fighting', 'Master Orator' and 'Best Kisser'. *"Aim for the head! That's where the pudding is!" * "Dood doo doo" * "Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Everybody's doin' the Claptrap! Ninja-kickin' zombies for the thrill! Chicks and shorties up in my grill! But the alive kind!" *(While Tied Up In Jakobs Cove.) "I will literally murder the person of your choosing if you just let me out of here. I never even liked Marcus, just, just say the word. * "Don't look at me like you've never double crossed adventurers for financial gain!" *"I don't suppose you brought a spare exorcist with you? No, nothing? Ok." *"Don't turn your back on me unless you never want to turn your back on anything ever again! ...Wait. That was a crap threat, can I try again?" *"It's really too bad that another poor adventure is going to be zombie food." *"Ok, I'm sane now. No more evil, no sir-ey. I'm practically Robo-Teresa here. LET ME OUT!" *"Don't love me, stranger. I've been hurt too many times... by zombies." Jakobs Representative Claptrap *"You've been most helpful so far. We require very little more of you. A simple premeditated murder, and you'll be on your way. Easie-peesie. Dr. Ned has become a liability. Take care of that liability and we'll clean up the mess and get that mill back to working order. There's gravy and biscuits in it for you, and by that I mean gobs of money. Take care. Oh! I almost forgot. You'll need this doo-dad to get the drawbridge to lower. Good luck!" *"Have you killed Ned yet?" *"It'll be nice when the mill is back up and running." *"Sometimes there's nothing like exposing a traitor to make your circuits all warm and fuzzy." *"Jakobs would like to thank all the suckers - I mean, generous people - that have helped eliminate the zombies!" *"Been a long time since I came back here. Feels like coming home again, except for the zombies." *"All this humidity is going to make me rot!" Damaged Claptrap at the Lumber Yard *"Go to the sawmill, they said. It'll be good for your career, they said. HELP!" (A reference either to Mortal Kombat's Johny Cage or to Warcraft 2's Footmen or a series of alike phrases from many other movies and games http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/JoinTheArmyTheySaid) *"Help me! Anyone there?" *"Where's a vault hunter when you need one?" *"A little help please?" *"I could use a .. pbht pbht .. Great! Now I have a.. pbht pbht ... sawdust on my vocal enunciation unit." *"Sawdust has turned my oil to sludge." *"I need a hand here!" *"Who am I kidding. Zombies aren't going to repair me." *"Is there any real live person out there?" The Secret Armory of General Knoxx * T-Bone Junction Bounty Board Claptrap **"Great to see you!" **"Wow! You're not dead?" * Lockdown Palace Claptrap **"Anyone wanna play some bridge? I got a deck of cards in here. I'll even tell you what I have. I'm bidding three nil, but you should probably bid 4. spades... Ah come on, play with me!" **"Come on, get me out of here! She didn't tell me her age! Girls of all ages like candy!" **"Hey, look. I'll do whatever you want just to get out of here. Think about it. Nothing's too big, nothing's too small, if you know what I'm saying." **"I'm not subject to your laws! I didn't program me to do these things." **"I will do whatever you want just to get me out of here. Seriously, I mean it. Anything you want. Anything. Think about it." **"Oh, I'm having a heart attack. Ohhh, this is the big one! I need a medic and a ride to Dr. Zed. It's growing dim..." **"Mr. Shank? The check's in the mail, I swear! C'mon man, you gotta believe me!" **"Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me hooooome." **"When I get out of here some of you bitches are getting stabbed. Matter of fact, I'm going to set the stabbing record on this planet." **"That's what I'm talking about!" - Upon release **"This way. I got something for you!" - Leading you to a chest **"Damnit. Just kill me." - Gets stuck to the electromagnet Main Menu Claptrap The Claptrap in the Main Menu does a variety of things if you have patience to watch them, with more added with every DLC downloaded, including: *Michael Jackson's Moonwalk. *Bounce from Left to Right. *Claptrap doing the famous Hamlet pose with a human skull (Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio). *Dragging bandit corpse. *Casually crosses the screen, lets out some exhaust (Claptrap fart), groans and checks to see if anyone is watching while he dissipates it. *Sneak peek at the player from the right side of the screen. *Sneak peek at the player from the left side of the screen. *Falling from top of screen onto back. "Oooooohhhhh". *Pops out from left of the screen "I'm over here!" "Over here!" *Windmill and Freeze! *Claptrap can also sneeze! But it spews the claptrap's power cords, resulting in the claptrap running after its cord in a circle. *"Oh, c'mon! Let's get down. C'mon everybody, I'm dancin'! I'm dancin'!" *Running around flailing his arms because he has a circular saw blade embedded in his head. *Runs around very fast on fire. Variety of quotes, including: -"Aaahh! I'm gonna DIE!!!" -"Oh, no... Oh, no. Oh, no! Oh, NO! OH NO!!" -"I don't wanna die!" -"I'' really'' don't wanna die!" -"I was serious when I said I didn't wanna die!" *Thrusts (Digistruct tray pops out when he does this. This is the same tray from which he pulls the ECHO HUD unit at the beginning of the game.) Web Series Trivia *The claptraps' alphanumeric designation is CL4P-TP, "but the locals call them claptraps", which is an easier way of vocalising "CL4P-TP". *"Claptrap" is an archaic word synonymous with drivel or babble, which is clearly not coincidental, since in-game claptraps ramble on and are rarely not speaking. *A second claptrap in Fyrestone can be viewed by jumping on top of the weapons shop, however it serves no function aside from being a curiosity. It's colouration is either a bright green with a black stripe or, if playing online, yellow with a white stripe. It can be reached by "grenade jumping", knocking a Runner up onto the rocks, or by using barrels located on the right side of a nearby building to jump up on top of the building and then up to the ledge. *Claptraps fear bandits as they use them as target practice, mentioned by the initial claptrap heading into Fyrestone. *Taylor Kobb has a hacked red-colored claptrap that has makeshift bandit armor plating and the claptrap will also speak like a bandit, leading to some humorous lines. Some of its comments may reference HK-47, from Bioware's Knights Of The Old Republic Star Wars series. This claptrap is also the gatekeeper for the Trash Coast. *A special Jakobs Claptrap appears in the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned with a wooden body and golden inlay. *In the second DLC for Borderlands (Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot) there is a Claptrap Banker with a tuxedo design on him along with Dr. Ned's mustache and a top hat who runs the new Bank. *In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx there is a black and white striped claptrap in the Lockdown Palace that offers a claptrap rescue mission, but unlike most claptraps that give a similar missions this one seems in perfect condition except for being locked in a literal boot. *Claptrap sees everyone with mustaches as seen in the PC Launch Trailer on the 0:26 mark. *All Claptraps are voiced by David Eddings (not the author). *Whenever a Claptrap is hiding (usually due to nearby enemies) it folds its wheel and arms into a box much like Disney's Wall-E does. *Claptrap was born from a random sketch in a low-level assignment made by the JIRA project-management software system.http://gdc.gamespot.com/story/6253257/behind-borderlands-11th-hour-style-change *Claptraps seem to be made by the Hyperion corporation as indicated in some of the signs seen in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC. *While the cover clearly depicts a Psycho, Claptrap is arguably Borderlands' mascot, and possibly as a mascot of sorts for Hyperion itself (since they manufacture the ECHO system). *The phrase "Oh, I'm having a heart attack. Ohhh, this is the big one! I need a medic and a ride to Dr. Zed. It's growing dim..." said by the Lockdown Palace Claptrap is likely a reference to the sitcom [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanford_and_Son Sanford & Son] *In the German version the initial Claptrap introduces himself as "CLP4P-TP", even though the subtitles read "CL4P-TP". *There are variations of Claptrap displayed in item cards, in accordance with the weapon/object currently hovered over, making Claptrap the Borderlands counterpart to the Fallout "Vaultboy" character. **Combat Rifle: A bucket helmet and an M16 rifle, and a bandolier. **Repeater Pistol: A police officer. **Shotgun: "Trucker" hat and pump-action shotgun. **Revolver: Cowboy. **Rocket Launcher: Panzergrenadier's cap with an RPG-7 (with no rocket loaded). **Submachine Gun: SWAT/Modern Soldier with an H&K UMP. **Sniper Rifle: Coonskin hat and hunting rifle. **Eridian: ***Weapon: Wheel replaced with tentacles, fake alien antenna, holding a cartoon raygun. ***Artifact: A nondescript artifact hovering in mid-air, with multiple 'electrons' orbiting (a possible pun off the manufacturer's name). He also squints somewhat. **Shields: Fantasy barbarian helmet and a Viking round shield. **Health Vials: A wig and nurse cap. **Grenade Mods: Like the Combat Rifle variation, only holding a Mk2 "Pineapple" grenade with a lightbulb on it. **Class Mods: An intermediate between all of the above; holding a police officer's hat and cowboy hat while wearing an army helmet. **Backpack SDUs: Wearing helmet and struggling with a load of ammunition. *The Panicking Claptrap quote: "Turning off the optics... they can't see me..." is likely a reference to the Ravenous BugBlatter Beast of Traal from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, a creature described as being so stupid that an effective defense against it is to close your eyes, since it assumes that because you can't see it, it can't see you. *The Fyrestone Claptrap is the only Claptrap that has been designated with an actual name, Claptrap P. Claptrappington. See also * Gallery: Claptrap * Bobble-Trap * Fully Loaded References Category:NPCs Category:Robots Category:Claptrap Locations